


You liked me.

by luvrmin



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Feelings Projection, Feelings Realization, Heavy Angst, Kooks (Outer Banks), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pogues (Outer Banks), at least I think so, sarah and kie are hc pansexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrmin/pseuds/luvrmin
Summary: "You liked me."or me interpreting this scene as gay because that's just showbiz baby!
Relationships: Sarah Cameron/Kiara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	You liked me.

**Author's Note:**

> (starts right after Kiara begins asking Sarah why their friendship was ended)
> 
> I haven't really been inspired to write lately, but after binging Outer Banks, it has brought me back into the world of writing. Sorry for any mistakes, and Sarah projecting/both girls being pansexual are just headcanons for me(though the sarah projecting might be a little bit in canon) so please don't comment hate or anything, it's just personal preference.  
> (also i know the girls really aren't in canon, but when i write for a fandom, none of the characters usually are out of pressure to make them that way, so if you don't like that, then this story isn't for you.)

“You were my best friend and you just ghosted me, and I don’t even know why! I mean, what did I do?” Kiara’s voice was defeated, and Sarah felt her heart in her throat as she looked at her former best friend, whose deep seated pain was emerging underneath the starlight of the Outer Banks.

Sarah took a deep breath and let her gaze drop to the ground for a moment, wondering how she would be able to word her next words without sounding like a complete and total bitch(not like Kiara didn’t think that anyway, the thought upsetting her just enough to have the smallest of tears twinge up in her eyes.)

“You liked me.” Sarah answered softly, finally drawing the courage to look back at Kiara, who was dumbfounded by the response. Silence hung between the two, and Sarah was finding it harder and harder to breathe as the suffocating silence continued to persist, and she was just about to go back on her word and say some bitchy thing in response and leave it at that, but she heard a sharp intake of breath across from her, so she waited.

“What?” Kiara finally asked, in a tone just as soft as Sarah had used, and now that the confession was out in the open, she had no idea what to do.

Admitting the long buried secret now seemed childish, and she felt like she was back in the time that her and Kiara had done everything together; crying about boys, stealing beer from her dad’s fridge and getting wasted, and laying side by side underneath the stars to talk about all the dreams they had, all that somehow involved each other. But Sarah started to suspect that the feelings her best friend had for her were not as platonic as they once were, so she got scared and bailed, like she always did when she didn’t know how to handle something new.

“You _liked_ me. Kiara, it wasn’t hard to tell how your eyes wandered whenever I was in a bikini, or when we changed in front of one another like it was the most normal thing in the world. I saw the way that you looked at me, like I was the answer to everything, and I got scared.” Sarah looked down at the ground once more, her courage draining from her the more and more she word vomited. “So I left, because I didn’t know what else to do.”

Tears were overflowing silently down Sarah’s face now, and she quickly brushed them away so she didn’t make herself look more pathetic. Reflecting on the situation now, when she was more sure of herself and her feelings towards girls, she realized just how stupid she had been. Kiara was one of the best parts of her life, the only person that could always make her smile no matter what she was going through, and she loved her so much. Perhaps, _too much._

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kiara answered quickly in response, and Sarah could hear the panic seep slowly into her voice. She looked back up and made eye contact with the Pogue girl, who had been watching her rather intently from her peripheral vision, and in that moment, the proclaimed Kook princess knew all along why things between them had come to such a halt.

“It wasn’t just you liking me… _I liked you too._ ” The realization finally dawning on her shouldn’t have been this surprising, but Sarah had been projecting onto others her whole life to avoid creating problems that she had failed to realize that she had manifested a crisis for herself, both identity and sexuality wise. 

Things started shifting into perspective now, and her head began to hurt at all the things that started rushing back to her; Sarah insisting every night to lay as close to Kiara as possible when they shared her Queen sized bed during their sleepovers, always having an excuse to rest her head on her shoulder no matter how small said excuse was, the longing feeling Sarah would always have when she would see Kiara interacting with a boy she had a crush on.. So many signs she had missed, now flooding every sense that she had within her, destroying everything she had ever thought she knew about herself.

“Sarah…” Kiara started in that same soft tone from before, her name sounding so concerned coming from her lips that it made Sarah cry even more silent tears, and she felt like the biggest bitch to grace planet Earth for ruining the only good thing she had ever called her own. 

The silence wasn’t as suffocating as it had once been, and deep down, both of the girls knew that whatever bad feelings that had been between the two of them had now evaporated just as quickly as the smoke from the joint they had finished earlier had. Soon, Sarah stopped crying and Kiara went back to thinking about whatever she had been thinking about, until the idea of sleep was shouting at both of them, and they retired into the boat to try and get some sleep for the night.

Sarah felt her heartbeat thrumming impossibly loud in her ears as an inch of space separated herself and Kiara, and it almost felt like their ancient sleepovers, _almost._ She admired her former best friend as subtly as she could, emotions welling up in her that had remained dormant until tonight, and just as she was about to drift off into sleep, Kiara’s voice pulled her from the haze.

“You were right.” Kiara admitted, and every ounce of doubt within her melted almost instantaneously. Sarah fell asleep with a smile on her face, and Kiara’s hand brushing ever so slightly against her own.

_(Sarah had never felt this kind of peace before, and she hoped, prayed, that she would never lose it again.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed reading this because I really enjoyed writing it. This gave me positive feelings towards writing again, so I may definitely write for this fandom again someday soon :)
> 
> Please leave your kudos/feedback though because I would LOVE to hear from you guys. Thank you for all the support since I've been writing on this site, it means the world.
> 
> Hope you all are staying safe during this crazy time! make sure to wash your hands, avoid touching your face, and STAY HOME! all the love xo


End file.
